1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device and a system and method for measuring characteristics of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One purpose of measuring characteristics of a mobile device is to determine its performance. Several characteristics may be measured, such as transmission/reception characteristics, operation characteristics and the like, under conditions similar to real use conditions by using a separate measuring instrument. To execute characteristics measurement, a conventional mobile device has an RF switch, which is a mechanical switch, mounted on a printed circuit board therein. The RF switch can control RF signal paths interposed between an antenna connection pad and a duplexer. That is, the RF switch establishes an RF signal path between a duplexer and an antenna connection pad in normal use, and switches the RF signal path to a path between a duplexer and an external measuring instrument when a cable for measurement is connected.
However, the RF switch may have a relatively higher cost, which increases an entire cost of a mobile device. Additionally, an RF switch structure may have a relatively large-size because the RF switch accepts and fixes a measuring cable. Accordingly, the large size of the RF switch structure prevents the RF switch from being provided in a slim and small mobile device.
If a metallic substance is located adjacent to an antenna of a mobile device, transmission/reception performance (i.e., radiation performance) of the mobile device is generally deteriorated. Therefore, the RF switch, located near an antenna, should be distanced far from the antenna. However, separating the RF switch from an antenna may be difficult in a slim and small mobile device.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile device and a system and method for measuring characteristics of the mobile device including an electrical switch for improving radiation performance.